When the Lies Become to Much to Take
by DistressedPrincess
Summary: Hermione's life was one lie after another for her own protection. Find out what happens when she returns to the Wizarding world after running away during the final battle. AU ---ON HIATUS DUE TO AUTHOR MEDICAL ISSUES
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I do not have a Beta, but have spell checked the heck out of this. Please let me know of improvements I can make!**

Disclaimer: They are not making a great theme park attraction out of my work! Only the plot is mine.

**

* * *

**

I am nervous. It has been too long since I have been home. When I left, my world had been shattered. Long gone was the happiness that I had known as a girl. I was forced to grow up too fast in a world full of hate.

Admittedly, I did run away. Something led me to America, a place I thought they would never find me. That thought kept me safe until I saw someone I assumed to have died. Seeing him made me realize that I couldn't keep hiding. He brought me out of the shell of fear I had allowed to cover my soul. In him, I found a life worth living. In turn, I gave him what he had always desired, love and a family to call his own.

Finally, we are free! The evil that had taken over our world is no more. We are able to return home, to take our family to a land they have never known and of which they have only heard about. I know nothing of my former friends nor the family that raised me. We shall soon find out if any of them have survived.

I have to admit, my life went straight to both Heaven and Hell the day I was informed I was a witch. Knowing there was a reason that I was different from other children my age was comforting. Finding the names of my birth parents was more than I had ever hoped for. Let me tell you how I came to get the worst news of my life.

My parents had told be from the beginning that I had been adopted. I knew that I was loved by them and that it was a special love because they had chosen to bring me into their family. When I was eight, Mother sat me down and explained that one day I might want to meet my birth parents and that she and my father would help me in any way I needed. She then stated that there was no listing of birth parents names on my certificate of birth, and that I had been found at the door of a church hours after my birth. I guess it was because of that fact, I had not thought of my birth parents until I was the day He came in and changed my world.

My name is Hermione Snape. Yes, nee Granger. I am sure that you have read the stories and I am here to tell you that you can take those books and burn them, for they are absolute shite.


	2. Learning the Truth Part 1

**Nope, don't own it, not making money from it, please don't sue me! **

**Please read and review. I still haven't gotten a Beta, please bear with me. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Truth. AKA The Day That the World Went Pear Shaped for Hermione Granger

It was a beautiful Summer day. I had been outside in the garden reading when Mother came to bring me inside.

"Hermione, dear, come in please. We have visitors and they would like to speak to all of us", Mother called.

Nothing I have studied could have prepared me for the sight I beheld when I entered the family room. There sat two men and a woman, all dressed like they had stopped on their way to a Renaissance Fair. The oldest had a wise, all knowing look to his face and eyes. His long beard had braids and baubles in it. The other man was younger, more severe and stern looking. He had shoulder length hair and the front of it was in his face. The woman was also older, and she had a worried look about her.

When I was seated, introductions were made by the older man, Albus Dumbledore. The woman was Minerva McGonagall and the younger man was named Severus Snape. Mr. Dumbledore told us that they were from a special school in Scotland that educated young people that were magical. They were Headmaster, Transfigurations professor, and Potions Master, correspondingly. Not that I knew what those were really.

Professor Dumbledore explained that I was a witch and was able to do magic. That explained quite a bit of things. Like the time I begged to receive a puppy for Christmas and one appeared. Or when I had cut my foot on a shell at the beach and Father was taking me to get it stitched but it was nothing more that a scratch when we arrived at hospital. Oh, there was much more and my mind was reeling. I was lost in my memories until Professor Snape announced that they needed to speak to me in private.

"Hermione, dear, your parents informed us before you joined our conversation that they had adopted you and you were aware of the fact. Am I correct?", Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, sir. I have know about the adoption for as long as I can remember. Father and Mother said they never wanted to have secrets from me."

"We wanted to make sure", Professor Snape began, "because we need to inform you of your heritage. I dare say it may not be a pretty story and we need to make sure that you tell no one what you learn. It is a matter of life and death."

"Yes, my dear, it is", added McGonagall, "but I can assure you that we will do everything we can to keep you safe".

They told me the story of a wizard who had chosen a path of hate and destruction. One who murdered families for not joining him. His reign of terror ended the night his murdered a couple and tried to kill their son. The curse he used on the boy backfired and the evil man died. What he hadn't known, though, is that they had an older child. A daughter. Me.

Yes, you guessed it. My brother is Harry Potter. And until today, no one knew this except for myself and the three professors. Why, you may ask? Because my mother may have been Lily Potter, but my father is a man named Tom Riddle. I was a child of rape. The child of the most evil bastard ever known to the wizarding world.


End file.
